Your Love is My Drug
by 9haharharley1
Summary: Jim Hawkins just can't seem to get his mind off of one Captain Sudayev. A short Jimitri oneshot based on a YouTube video. Rated for safety. I don't own the song lyrics hidden throughout this.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Anastasia or Treasure Planet. I'm sure Disney and Fox would be mad if I did. The song lyrics also hidden in this are from Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha. Not mine. I do, however, own Morgan and Rufus, who are my OCs.

**Warnings:** Dimitri Sudayev/Jim Hawkins. This is SLASH, people! Don't like, don't read! There is mentioned sexiness, and heavy kissing.

Just wrote this for fun. I've been spending the last couple of days watching videos on YouTube and basically ruining my own childhood. This was based on a Jimitri video I found, and I thought the song fit really well. Here's the link for those you would like to watch it. Remove the spaces.

www. youtube watch? v=js60 pmHwm xI&list =FLhF1axi THGBKGG waYm22exA

* * *

_Maybe I need some rehab. Or maybe just need some sleep, _Jim thought as he tiredly rubbed at his face. He wearily loaded up the tub with dirty dishes to take to the kitchen. Across the room, his mom was trying to placate an irate Mrs. Dunwiddie, who was apparently upset about the cook's ability to prepare her breakfast. Jim was happy he wasn't the one being yelled at. It's not like it was the new cook's fault, anyway. He would have been frustrated, too, if he was in young Morgan's place. The amphibian wasn't yet used to the business the Benbow Inn experienced during the weekends. But their weekend chef had quit and they needed someone to cover for him.

But that wasn't what Jim was worried about.

_I got a sick obsession, _he continued to berate himself in his head. The frog-like Morgan was frantically rushing around the kitchen, desperately trying to prepare food for the customers. Jim dumped his dishes in the sink and went to him, placing a light hand on his shoulder. Morgan jumped out of his boots. "Hey, man. Take a breather," Jim told him gently.

Morgan released a shaky breath. "S-sorry, Jim… It's just… This is more than I'm used to…" The amphibian ran a hand over his face.

Jim smiled tiredly. "It's okay, Morgan. You just can't let it get to you. Just slow down and breathe."

Morgan placed his hands on the counter to steady him and inhaled deeply. He released it with a heavy exhale and Jim saw him visibly relax. He gave the human a small grin. "Thanks, Jim."

Jim smiled back. "Anytime, man." With that, he went back to the dishes. As he scrubbed at the leftover particles of food and build up, his mind wandered. It was easy for it to do such with such a mindless task keeping him occupied.

Dark green eyes and light brown hair took root and Jim smiled unconsciously. He thought of a tall lean body, long limbs and soft lips against his own, stolen in the dark of night outside the Benbow. The figure smirked in his mind, playful and longing, and Jim stared back with wide eyes, trying to make sense of the actions.

Jim was jostled from his daydream by one of the servers, a canine with black fur and a head of white hair, setting another tub full of dishes next to him on the counter. His name was Rufus, and he was smirking down at the seventeen-year-old when Jim looked up at him.

"Head in the clouds, Jimmy?" he teased, nudging the teen.

Sighing, Jim turned back to his dishes. "You could say that…" _Great, _he thought. _I'm seeing it in my dreams!_

Rufus stared down at him, worry on his face. "You alright, Jimbo?"

Waving the older canine off, Jim nodded. "I'm fine, Rufus." He gave a disarming grin. "Never been better." It wasn't entirely a lie.

_I looked down every ally, _Jim's mind continued to supply for him. _I made those desperate calls. _He grabbed a plate from the new pile and scrubbed with renewed vigor, ignoring Rufus's concerned looks.

After the stolen kiss, Jim had been in such a daze he hadn't even notice the thief run off into the night with a light laugh that had haunted the teen all night. When he'd returned to his senses, Jim had chased after him, calling his name, trying to catch up and make him explain. Only, the older man had disappeared into the night, probably back to his ship, and Jim would never see him again. The thought had made him surprisingly sad, and he'd returned to the inn, mood blacker than ever.

_I stayed up all night, hoping,_ he thought. Hoping the stranger came back, would come back to at least explain himself. _Hit my head against the wall a good number of times, too. _He had stayed up all night, spending at least a good portion of it steadily thumping his head against the wall. At least, until his mom had barged in the room and told him to quit being a lovesick teenager and to go to bed. After that, he lay in bed and proceeded to stare at the ceiling, thinking of soft lips and even softer kisses.

Shaking his head, Jim determinedly scrubbed at his dishes. Rufus was gone, probably to take an order or something, and Morgan was valiantly trying to stay calm. He was able to keep his focus on the task at hand for a good hour or so. His mother and other servers came and went, dropping dirty dishes off and collecting freshly made platters. Morgan started freaking out when he had to prepare a dinner for five, but Jim abandoned his dishes to help in the preparations. The amphibian thanked him profusely. It was near closing time when it happened.

'It' being the one person he had been thinking about coming into the Benbow.

Of course, Jim didn't realize it right away. His mother actually walked into the kitchen.

"Jim?" she asked. Her voice was hesitant, but curious.

"Yeah, mom?" Jim called back. He finished setting up the tray he was working on and handed it to a server before turning to Sarah.

Her eyebrow was raised and hands on her hips. "There's a man asking for you. He's sitting in the corner."

Jim huffed out an exasperated sigh. "Great… What'd I do this time?"

"Oh, don't be like that," Sarah told him playfully. "He didn't look like he was about to start anything." She placed a finger to her lips, eyes rolling to the ceiling. "Actually, he seemed pretty eager to talk to you…"

The teen only sighed again. "All right." He turned to Morgan. "Send someone out if you need more help." Morgan nodded.

As he passed by Sarah, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Jim smiled back as he walked out to dining hall.

He scanned the whole restaurant. He almost thought that the guy had already left, as he didn't see anybody he recognized and nobody was trying to get his attention. Even the corners of the room were empty. Shrugging, Jim turned to go back to the kitchen.

He nearly shrieked when he turned and somebody was standing right behind him. A smirk played at lips that had haunted Jim all night and all day. Auburn hair hung in dark green eyes, all but leering down at the teen. Jim backed up from the man quickly, his brain short-circuiting at the sight of the tall drink of gorgeous.

"Um…" he intelligently supplied.

Dimitri smirked down at him. "I was hoping for something a bit more welcoming," he said, tone playful. Jim stared.

People around the diner were staring at them. Dimitri casually glanced over them all and they turned back to their food. "Can we talk somewhere private?" he asked, turning back to Jim.

With a hesitant nod, Jim led the older man passed the guests and outside. Not wanting anyone to interrupt their little 'talk,' Jim took him to the side of the Inn. When he finally stopped walking, he abruptly turned to the taller man and glared. Dimitri simply smiled at him.

"You have a lot of nerve, you know that?" Jim accused. Dimitri stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" he replied easily. "How so?"

Jim balled his hands into fists. "Oh, I don't know… How about we start with that stunt you pulled last night?"

"What? The kiss?" Dimitri had the gall to look confused, which only served to tick Jim off more. "It didn't seem like a big deal to me…"

"Maybe not; you're the one that initiated it!" Jim yelled. "I mean, what is your deal? Who just walks up to someone they just met and kisses them? Seriously? What are you, some kind of pervert?" He was pacing now, hands waving in every direction in his irritation. Dimitri leaned against the wall and simply watched, a small smile on his face.

"I think you're blowing this whole thing way out of proportion," Dimitri said calmly.

"Out of proportion?" Jim stopped and stared. "You kissed me!"

"Yes, I did," admitted Dimitri. He smirked at the teen. "Did you like it?"

"Did I…?" Jim's poor heart stuttered. "I haven't been able to think straight! I've been strung out since last night and I don't know what's going on anymore! I can't get you off my mind!"

Dimitri smirked. "So you did like it?"

Jim scowled.

"Hey, don't get mad!" The older man held his hands up defensively. "You're the one freaking out. It was just a simple kiss. I was only trying to tell you I like you."

Jim released a heavy breath of air, turning away from the man. "I'm not gay…" he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

He didn't hear Dimitri come up behind him, but he felt the warm hands on his shoulders. "I think you're overthinking this a little," he whispered in Jim's ear, breath warm and making the teen shiver.

"Am I?" Jim muttered again. He leaned back against the warm body behind him. Dimitri wrapped his arms around his chest and held him close. Jim had never felt so right in his life. "Maybe I am…"

"I have a proposal for you," Dimitri whispered against the shell of his ear. Jim hummed. "Come with me aboard my ship. Our cook's getting up there in age and needs an assistant. Our next stop is a few months off and he's actually looking to retire as soon as we drop off our cargo. We're going to need a replacement."

"You want me to go with you?" Jim mumbled. He stared at the ground with wide eyes as a small kiss was placed against his neck. Dimitri hummed his approval. "What about my mom?"

It was a weak argument, and Dimitri knew it, but he also knew how important Mrs. Hawkins was to the boy. He remembered what the younger man had told him the night before when the old Benbow Inn had burned to the ground. "We visit Montressor fairly regularly," Dimitri said. "We usually stop for a week or so between trips. You can visit your mom when we stop." He slowly massaged the teen's shoulders and arms. "I know you know your way around a ship. You'd be welcome aboard mine."

"Sounds too good to be true…" Jim muttered. He moaned lightly when Dimitri placed small kisses on his neck. "You're only asking because you like me, aren't you?"

"Well…" Dimitri trailed off teasingly. Jim turned in his arms to glare at him. "I'm kidding," he stated firmly. Jim crossed his arms. "I'm serious! I heard about your discharge from the Interstellar Academy. I thought they were idiots and came to offer you the job last night." He smirked, green-eyes running up and down the teen's body. Jim felt his face heat up. "No one mentioned how absolutely gorgeous you were, and I got a bit distracted."

Jim's face flamed even more. "Well…"

Dimitri grabbed his hand, looking deep into wide, blue eyes. "Please, Jim. You've been on my mind all night, too. I want to explore this… whatever this is going on between us, but I need you there to be able to do that."

Jim honestly couldn't reply. He stared at Dimitri, feeling the warmth of his hand holding Jim's and he felt his heart skip. His face was completely red, he was sure. Before he could stop, his arms were around Dimitri's neck and their lips were pressed together and Jim couldn't stop the moan that bubbled up in his throat. But it was okay, because Dimitri's arms were wrapped around him and he was kissing Jim back with equal fervor. Jim grasped at the older man's vest as Dimitri gripped his hips and slowly backed him up. He gasped when his back hit the wall and Dimitri took it as an invitation, tongue making its way into Jim's mouth. Jim sucked the appendage in, successfully gaining a groan from the taller man. Dimitri had to force himself to pull away, panting. Their breathing mingled together as they stared at each other with red faces.

"What…" Jim started. He licked kiss-bruised lips, noticing the way dark green eyes followed the action. "What happens… if I say no?" The grip on his hips tightened and Jim was almost sure that he would have bruises to show off. The thought sent a thrill of excitement through him.

"Well, then…" Dimitri nipped at his lower lip, sucking on it just so. Jim sighed blissfully, tightening his grip on Dimitri's vest. "I think I might have to convince you further."

Jim smirked. "I'm curious to see what you're brand of convincing consists of," he admitted. He slid his arms over broad shoulders to rest on a well-muscled chest.

"Oh, I don't think you'd be disappointed," Dimitri replied. "In fact, I think you may enjoy it."

"Well, then, _Captain,_" Jim hissed. He felt the taller shiver and the pupils of his green eyes dilate further. "Convince me."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Hawkins," Dimitri growled back.

Needless to say, it took _a lot _of convincing.

* * *

Not my greatest, but, meh.

I have another one based on another video series on YouTube by TheLuth31 that I'm working on, that I know some other people have started writing. Hopefully mine will differ from theirs in some aspects.

Anyway, read and tell me what you think!


End file.
